Goodbye or is it
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: finished During an night out at the club the wwe superstars decide to go and have some fun but what happens when the fun turns into a nightmare for the long legged diva will this cost the legend killer his life and will Stacy confess her feelings for Rand
1. Crushes revealed

Hey guys I'm back with another RandyStacy fic but this one is only going to be short a couple of chapters well that's if I get some ideas to carry on the story ohh did everyone see raw on Monday it was so sweet especially Randy and Stacy making a date hopefully this week they will kiss come on they have to kiss and what show is Bastita going to jump too plz stay on raw and did u see smackdown yes John won well done and Bastita smashing JBL'S limo now that was funny

Anyways onto the story

Goodbye or it 

Plot: during an night out at the club the wwe superstars decide to go and have some fun but what happens when the fun turns into a nightmare for the long legged diva will this cost the legend killer his life and will Stacy confess her feelings for Randy Orton or will it be too late

The divas were in their hotel room talking about life in general

"So Tor what's going on between you and John Cena" Christy asked flipping her hair back as Torrie looked at Christy and blushed as everyone was looking at Torrie who was about to say something

"Well nothing we're just friends" Torrie was lying like mad she really liked John Cena as all the divas laughed

"Yeah right you and John are just friends okay then" Stacy said sarcastically and laughing with Christy, Jackie and Lillian

"Okay fine I have a crush on John but it's no big deal" Torrie replied still blushing she really wanted John

"Well you never know John might like you Tor have you asked him yet" Lillian asked sitting up against the wall on the bed twirling her hair

"Ehh excuse me Lillian like you can talk you fancy Chris Benoit" Replied Stacy looking at Lillian who was shocked the girls knew that they were all smiling

"Like you can talk Stace we know who you fancy you like John best mate Randy Orton" Christy said with a smile

Stacy went red and she was blushing she thought nobody knew that Stacy was about to say something but instead she hit Christy with a pillow on the head

"Owww" Christy said rubbing her head and then hit Stacy back with a pillow as Stacy fell off the bed and they all grabbed pillows and started to have a pillow fight they were having a great time

After a few hours the girls were tired and just relaxed then Christy phone rang it was her boyfriend Chris Jericho

"Hey babe" Christy said standing up walking around as the rest of the girls just stayed on the bed.

"Hey babe do u and the girls want come this new club apparently it's supposed to be really good the music is all you girls like.

"Well I don't know we're just relaxing wait a minute I'll ask the girls" Christy said over the phone

"Girls who's in a party mood" Christy asked looking at Stacy, torrie, Jackie and Lillian.

All the girls looked at each other and shouted "YES"

"Well right then we will see you at the club a little bit later then babe" Christy replied to her boyfriend

"All right then see ya all later see ya babe" Chris replied as all the divas said shouted bye

They both hung up

"Well girls looks like it's party time" Christy shouted as the divas screamed and was jumping up and down

"Ohh Christy who's going to be there" Stacy turned as the others listened

"Well Chris only told me a few people whose going to be there well whose going with him anyway

Christy said getting a red dress out of her bag as the girls all looked at Christy waited for an answer

"Christy whose going" Stacy asked again as Torrie Followed

"Ohh sorry emm Chris Benoit, Shelton Benjamin, John Cena Dave, and Randy and a few other people

Stacy's, Lillian and Torrie's faces lit up when they heard their crush's names and was happy they are going to be there

"Well I guess something could happen tonight between you lot then" Christy said looking at Stacy, Torrie and Lillian as Jackie just laughed

The divas went to get ready for the club

Stacy was wearing a short black dress with silver high sandals with gold hoop earrings with a gold heart necklace with a silver diamond bracelet her hair was down

And had pink lip gloss and pink eye shadow

Torrie was wearing a black skirt with a white see through top with black knee boots she had her hair curly and had glitter in her hair and had strawberry lip-gloss on and pink eye shadow

Christy was wearing a red dress with black sandals with her hair down she normally has it? With lip gloss and eye shadow

Lillian was wearing a white skirt with a black top with silver sandals and she had her hair half ponytail with a strand of hair down and had silver earrings in

And she had clear lip-gloss on with purple eye shadow

Jackie pink skirt with a black top with cream knee boots her hair was up in a ponytail with make up on

So basically they looked amazing

The girls got their coats on and walked out of the hotel it was starting to rain they got to Jackie's car and headed to the club as Torrie and Stacy were dreading seeing Randy and John but they were happy a little bit

Well that's chapter one hope you guys like it sorry if you found it boring but plz be nice thank you

Plz review

Chapter 2: randy and john see torrie and Stacy and start to fall for them but could it turn into a nightmare


	2. Tension

Hi guys I'm back with the 2 chapter to Goodbye or is it hope you guys like it did anybody see raw oh my god it was brill I loved it especially the bit with Randy and Stacy and HBK it was when Randy said sweetheart to Stacy and it was brill what Bastita did to hunter and flair that was so funny.

Anyways onto the story

Stacy, Torrie, Christy, Jackie and Lillian got out of the car and headed for the club door

"Great it's starting to rain" Torrie said putting her hood up

"Tor there's no reason to do that the club only there" Stacy said buttoning her white coat and pointing to the door of the club

"Yes there is I don't want to get my hair wet" Torrie said sticking her tongue at her friends

Her friends just rolled there eyes and headed for the club

The girls went in the club and saw lots of superstars talking and dancing Chris Jericho saw Christy and went up to her and hugged her and kissed her and said to the girls

"You made it"

"Yep we did" Christy said smiling at her boyfriend

"Come on I'll show you the table we are all sitting at," Chris said

Stacy and Torrie looked around and there they saw the two-sexiest superstars in the wwe John Cena and Randy Orton were talking at the bar

Torrie was looking at John she was smiling John caught Torrie and smiled back as Torrie followed Christy, Lillian and Jackie who were sitting and drinking with Chris Jericho and Benoit, Dave, Shelton and Eddie Benoit and Lillian were holding hands And kissing.

Stacy kept looking at Randy she thought he was so sexy he was wearing black trousers with a dark purple shirt he looked absolutely amazing

Stacy just kept looking at the legend killer Randy was talking to the doctor thugnomics then Randy turned and saw Stacy look at him he smiled and looked and Stacy he thought she looked lovely

John was talking Randy wasn't listening he was paying all attention to Stacy

"Yeah so I really like her. …………RANDY" John shouted getting his best friends attention

"WHAT" Randy shouted back?

"Do you know what I was saying" John asked with his arms crossed

"Yeah you were saying…………" Randy tried to finish put he just turned his attention back to Stacy who was beginning to make her way over to Torrie and everyone

"Man I was saying I like Torrie and I'm going to ask her if she will go out with me what do you think" John asked

"Yeah sure mate what ever you want to do" Randy said

"Man what is up with you" John asked

"Nothing" Randy replied then looking around at the table and saw Stacy talking to Torrie they were both drinking and laughing

"Ohh I see you like Stace" John said hearing this Randy turned and said

"No I don't"

"Yes you do you have been looking at her for ages" John said looking at his watch

Randy just rolled his eyes

"You know I'm upfront with who I like you're just lying" John said

Then Chris Jericho who shouted from the table interrupted them

"Randy John over here"

Randy and John both turned around and took their drinks and walked over the table where all their friends were John sat next to Torrie they both smiled as Torrie put her hand on John's John was shocked and looked at Torrie and said

"John I feel exactly the same way I really love you"

John was speechless and said "Tor I love you to and I always have the two kissed as everyone just smiled and clapped as John and Torrie were kissing

Randy sat with Stacy who smiled and said

"Hi Randy" Stacy blushed a little showing her angelic face

Randy just stuttered a bit and replied "hi……..."

Stacy just looked at Randy the place was in complete silence then everyone started to talk again

Well that's chapter 2 hope you guys like it

Plz review thanks

Chapter 3: the superstar's head to the dance floor as Stacy and Randy make each other jealous


	3. making each other jealous and caring

hi i'm back with the 3 chapter to Goodbye or is it hope you guys like it sorry if i make mistakes i'm not using word at the moment i'm using word pad because i'm not at home. 

The superstars were all chatting and laughing and drinking Stacy was starring at the legend killer as he was talking to Shelton who just came to the club Stacy saw John and Torrie laughing and kissing next to her then she saw Lillian and Chris Benoit doing the same and Christy and Chris Jericho were laughing Stacy was so happy for her friends that they found their true love but she was jealous she couldn't find true love at all the men she goes out with they always break her heart she serouisly wanted someone and that person was Randy Orton she just stared at him suddenly Randy saw her and starred at the long legged diva and smiled as Stacy smiled back.

Then the music blared the club all kinds of music (Girls aloud,Britney spears,atomic kitten destiny child 411 ,anastica christina agurilera, fOZZY(jERICHO BAND) stacy music came on leann rimes shania twain etc.emimem and more hip hop ..)sorry if you don't like the music but i do

"come on John baby time to dance" Torrie said dragging John to the dance floor to dance to Destiny Child Soilder

"yeah come on baby time to dance" Chrsity replied to her bofriend grabbing him by his tie as Benoit and Lillian followed and Lita danced with Dave and Shelton danced with Michelle and others couples

Randy and Stacy were the only ones that wasn't dancing they were still sitting down Stacy was watching the girls dancing she was smiling Torrie mouthed over John's Shoulder "are you okay just go for it" Stacy just smiled she was hoping that Randy would ask her to dance

"god she looks so amazing that's it i'm going to ask her to dance" Randy thought as the music changed to Leann rimes How do i live

Randy was about to speak Stacy saw this and turned and smiled

"Stace... would you like to" RAndy was interrupted by a man called peter

"Excuse me would you like to dance" Peter asked as he extended his hand out to Stacy as Randy just glared he was about to ask Stacy to dance

Stacy looked at the legend killer and said "yes okay" Stacy took Peter hand and started to dance to a diferent song a more upbeat music like Britney Spears Toxic Randy saw Stacy and Peter dance and got Maria on the dance floor as Maria liked Randy alot but Randy was doing it to make Stacy jealous and it was working Stacy was looking over Peter shoulder who was holding Stacy by her waist looking at Randy dance with Maria Jealousy was building inside of Stacy as RAndy held Maria in his arm's and twirled her around

Stacy music started why can't we just dance everyone danced to that Stacy saw Maria who smirked at Stacy as Maria whispered something in the legend killer ear as Randy smirked as Stacy wanted to hit Maria she was near her man.

slow song started called Shania TWian you're still the one all the couples danced to this Stacy so wanted to run into RAndy's arms but she couldn't

"what's are they doing John they are dancing with other people they are prefect for each other" Torrie asked John who twirled Torrie around

"Babe i don't know" John said to Torrie and kissed her passionately on the lips

Stacy was being twirled around by Peter then Peter started to hold Stacy a bit tight Stacy struggled and tried to get out of Peter's grasp

"Stop it you're hurting me" Stacy said

"come on baby you know you want me" Peter said scaring Stacy

Randy saw this and put Maria down and hit Peter right on the nose as Peter went smashing to the floor the music stopped as all the superstars watched Randy come close to Stacy and said

"Stace are you okay" Randy asked as everyone looked and smiled

Stacy looked at the legend killer and ran from the dancefloor as

Torrie shouted "Stace" as Randy tried to follow when John stopped him and said "not now man" Randy didn't listen and ran after Stacy as everyone back to dancing but what they didn't know is Peter snuck out of the club Stacy grabbed her coat and ran out of the club it was raining very heavy she thought what just happened

"Randy does care" Stacy said as she was getting soaking wet her heals were making noise she could hear the music from the club it was playing Cradle 2005 Stacy listened to the song for a while and thought about Randy and what just happened as Randy came to her rescue could the man she loves love her too Stacy was about to get in a car when someone jammed it shut Stacy looked up and she was petrfried

well that's chapter 3 hope you guys like it sorry if you found it boring who is this person can you guess plz review thanks

chapter 4:can the legend killer save stacy or will it turn into a nightmare for both of them


	4. the nightmare

Hi I'm back with the 4 chapter of goodbye or is it hope you like it plz review

Plz review

Thanks

Stacy walked back from her car and had fear in her green eyes Stacy looked at Peter who had a long black he was smirking

Stacy looked at the man she tried to run but Peter grabbed her and smacked her against the wall she hit her head on the wall she yelped in pain

"Ahh" Stacy yelped and screamed in pain

"Shut up bitch" Peter held the frightened diva's arm so she couldn't escape it was raining really hard.

"Please Peter don't hurt me" Stacy begged

"Shut up you slag," Peter shouted

Stacy was terrified she wanted someone to come and help her.

Stacy began to cry

"Aww babe it's okay you know you want me," Peter said wiping a tear from Stacy's face

"NO I don't now please leave me alone," Stacy begged as tears were running down her face

Peter got angry and got in Stacy's face Stacy could feel Peter's cold breath on her it gave chills down her body.

Peter looked down at Stacy's body as Stacy's eyes followed him he started to un button Stacy's white coat as Stacy's cried

He took the coat off to reveal Stacy's Dress and her sandals she was absolutely freezing he threw the coat on the floor.

They were both soaking wet

Stacy screamed his Peter put his hand around her mouth Stacy move it

"HELP ME" Stacy screamed from the top of her lungs

"Stacy" Randy said running to the direction it came from

"Shut Up bitch" Peter said then he got a knife out of his pocket Stacy eyes widened as she stopped screaming and looked at the knife

"Please no" Stacy begged for her life

"Right if you scream again you get this right" Peter threatened Stacy and he ran a knife down Stacy's chest the knife left a scratch that bled a little

"Yes" Stacy nodded as Peter was about to his hands on Stacy

Stacy closed her eyes Peter was about to hurt Stacy when suddenly someone catched Peter's hand Peter turned around and met face to face with the legend killer

Randy looked at a terrified Stacy who still had her eyes closed and she fell down to her knees Randy hit Peter and threw him on the floor as Peter went crashing down the floor

Randy walked forward and crouched down and picked Stacy's terrified face up

Stacy looked up and caught the blue eyes of the legend killer Stacy knew in her heart she loved Randy and she suddenly felt safe

"Randy" Stacy said crying

"Aw come on babe you're okay" Randy replied picking her up

Stacy looked at Randy and hugged him tightly

"I was so scared" Stacy said sobbing in Randy's chest

"sweetheart it's okay I'm here now" Randy said holding Stacy in his strong arms

Stacy looked into Randy's eyes these two were about to kiss when suddenly Peter came behind Randy and stabbed Randy.

Randy yelped in pain then he looked into Stacy's eyes who was crying Randy collapsed to the floor and became unconscious

Stacy knelt down and held onto Randy's jacket that was stained with blood

"RANDY PLEASE ANSWER ME WAKE UP PLEASE" Stacy begged and shook Randy who didn't make any movements

Peter got up Stacy looked at him and glared as she held Randy's hand

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Stacy screamed

"I told you what would happen" Peter smirked and walked away with no care in the world

Stacy cried and screamed "NO! Randy I'm so sorry please wake up please"

Randy just lay there

Will Randy survive find out in the next chapter hope you guys like it plz review

Thanks

Chapter 5: other superstars see what has happened to the legend killer and Stacy blames her self.


	5. Nightmare continues

Hi guys here's the 5 chapter of Goodbye or is it thanks to all the people have reviewed I really appreciate it thanks

Well onto the story.

Torrie and John walked out of the club holding hands laughing and talking

It was raining hard so they hurried

"I love you Torrie" John said to the blonde

"I love you too" Torrie replied

They were about to kiss when Torrie looked around and saw Stacy on the floor crouching down she was crying

Torrie walked forward when she was horrified to see what she saw

"Oh god" Torrie said running to Stacy

"Tor" John looked and was shocked and ran after Torrie

Stacy was hysterical she was trying to ring an ambulance

"STACE" Torrie shouted as she crouched down with the long legged diva

"Oh my god Randy" Torrie shouted and was crying

"SHIT" John went to his best mate

"Stace darling what happened" Torrie asked her best friend

"Peter tried to attack me then Randy came and then Peter stabbed him," Stacy said bursting into tears

"Have you called an ambulance?" John asked

"Yeah I did they said there going to be here in a minute oh god what have I do" Stacy said as her face was stained with tears

"Tor take Stacy away from here while I tend to Randy" John instructed his girlfriend

"Okay Babe come on" Torrie tried to grab Stacy

"NO Randy please wake up" Stacy begged and fell to the ground but Randy didn't move

"Stace please" Torrie begged and grabbed Stacy as these two walked to a wall

"Tor it's all my fault Randy going to die" Stacy put her head down

"Stace we don't know that" Torrie said looking at Stacy

John was taking Randy's stained jacket off trying to stop the bleeding

"Tor have you anything that could slow the bleeding or Randy will bleed to death," John asked worriedly

"Ehh only this" Torrie said giving it to John

John looked at a thick tissue

" Okay then" John replied worried about his best mate

Christy was walking outside she was putting her coat on she walked a little and saw something that was terrifying Christy ran

"Oh my god" Christy said putting her hand around her mouth

"Oh god what happened" Christy asked Torrie who was hugging Stacy they were all crying well John wasn't but he felt like crying

"Randy's been stabbed" John said as his hand was getting soaked with Randy's blood

Christy started to cry

"Christy go and get Dave, Chris Jericho and Shelton" John said to the red head diva

"Yeah okay" Christy ran she had really high heels but she didn't fall over

Then an ambulance came as Paramedics came to tend to an unconscious legend killer

As Torrie and Stacy watched

"I tried to stop the bleeding I don't know if it helped" John asked one of the paramedics

"Yes it did well done you can wash your hands in the ambulance" one of paramedics said John washed his hands

Christy ran into the club and scanned the room where she saw Chris Jericho, Dave, Benoit and Shelton all talking at the bar with lita, Lillian and Michelle

" Great" Christy ran through the dance floor

"Christy babe what's wrong" Jericho asked his girlfriend as the others wanted to know what was wrong the music started to stop

"Christy" Lillian asked as Benoit had his arms around her

"It's Randy he's been stabbed" Christy said crying

"WHAT" everyone shouted

"John, Torrie and Stacy are there it looks pretty bad," Christy said

"Oh god come on guys," Dave said holding Lita hands as they all ran out the club.

The 8 superstars ran out and were shocked to see what they saw they saw Torrie being comforted by John and Stacy was crying as John was hugging her too.

And they saw Randy on a stretcher still unconscious he was loaded in an ambulance.

"Stace" Christy said as Stacy let go of John and hugged Christy as Dave was hugging lita who was crying and Lillian was hugging Benoit tightly as they all fear for Randy

"One person can come" the paramedic said

"John" they all say together but Stacy wants to go but she just said nothing and thinking she's lost the only person who she loves.

John gets in the ambulance Torrie holds his hand and kisses him

"John call us if something happens" Torrie said still crying

"Course I will see ya babe ohh Randy's family" John said

"It's okay I'll tell them" Torrie replied kisses John then she shuts the ambulances door

The ambulance drives away they all worry about Randy

They all go to the same hotel they take about 2 cars so they can all fit in they all want be together

Stacy was in the back with Torrie and Lita and Dave were in the front they drove in silence as Stacy looked at outside the window as tears rolled down her face she quietly said

"Please god don't let Randy die please"

Will Randy survive I'm evil because I'm not telling you plz don't hate me I you will find out in the next 2 chapters because it's coming to the end of the story

I hope you guys like it sorry if you didn't

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 6: Stacy and they superstars get to the hotel waiting for a call but Stacy goes missing.


	6. begging and worrying

Hi I'm back with the 6 chapter of Goodbye or is it thanks to all the people for there reviews I really appreciate it thanks.

Well onto the story

15 mins later Dave got to the hotel he parked the car Lita looked over at Stacy she was still crying Dave got out of the car and helped Stacy out of the car but Stacy pushed Dave away she didn't want anyone touching her.

They walked to the room Dave opened the door and they saw Christy, Lillian sitting on the bed with Benoit and Jericho hugging them and Shelton was just on a chair

They didn't talk much when they saw Dave and the girls they all just smiled at each other

Torrie took Stacy to sit on the bed with Lita

As Dave just stood against the wall they were all thinking about what happened today they didn't want to lose Randy?

After a few minutes of silence Torrie asked, "Has John called yet"

"No" Jericho replied

"I still can't believe what's happened I mean a few hours ago Randy was with us and now he's fighting for his life" Shelton said

"I know but sometimes these things happen," Dave said banging his head against the wall as everyone watched

"Dave babe did that hurt," Lita asked

"No not really" Dave said rubbing his head

"Guys Randy's going to survive right" Lillian asked they all looked at each other

"Come on guys you really think Randy's going to live don't be stupid" Stacy said crying they all were looking at her

"Stace" Torrie said trying to calm the diva down

"NO TOR THE REASON RANDY IS LYING IN HOSPITAL IS BECAUSE OF ME I KILLED HIM IF I DIDN'T SCREAM THEN PETER WOULD HAVE NEVER HURT HIM IT'S ALL MY FAULT" Stacy shouted and bursting into tears and falling down a wall everyone looked at Stacy and they all walked forward as Torrie talked to her best friend

"Stace sweetie we don't know that yet you haven't killed anyone" Torrie said picking Stacy up.

"No leave me alone" Stacy shouted at them and ran out the room and went into another room and she sat on the bed then she went out of the balcony and looked at the stars

"Please god I'm begging please don't let him die" Stacy said softly wiping her eyes then she was having a flashback

Stacy was walking backstage she was really upset then Triple h came behind her and threw her against the wall and asked her to kiss him

"NO" Stacy said looking disgusted

"I am ordering you to kiss me now" HHH snapped

Stacy was terrified then Randy Orton came behind hunter and hit him as Hunter walked away Randy came over and picked Stacy's lowered head

"Randy" Stacy said as she hugged him

"You okay" Randy asked

"Yeah I think so Stacy said holding Randy

"Thanks Randy" Stacy said

"You know I'll always be here for you" Randy said as these two nearly kissed but Stacy broke the moment and left.

End of flashback 

Meanwhile in the other room the superstars were talking about what Stacy said

"I hope Stacy okay," Torrie said looking at the door everyone was thinking about Randy when the thoughts were suddenly washed away when Torrie's phone rang

Everyone was alarmed by the call Torrie answered it

"Hello"

"Babe its John"

"John thank god," Torrie said over the phone walking up and down

As everyone listened and what they didn't was Stacy against the door

"So babe how is he," Torrie asked

John took a deep breath and said " not good" Torrie was beginning to cry again they were all about to cry Stacy was crying

"The knife stabbed him pretty bad and the doctor is saying there's only a 50/50 chance he's going to survive his parents are here too so I probably coming home to tonight" John said in a low voice

"Okay thanks babe see ya when you get here bye" Torrie said hanging up

"Tor" Dave asked with Lita as they were all waiting for an answer

"Emm … there's only a 50/50 Randy's going to survive" Torrie said quietly

"Oh god" Lillian said as Chris Benoit was hugging her

Meanwhile outside the door Stacy heard everything Torrie just said about Randy she couldn't take it anymore she grabbed her coat and walked out of the hotel and ran down the entrance way and just walked where ever she could go she was still hysterical she has lost the only one who she loved.

Meanwhile back in the hotel

"Well I guess we better tell Stace this is going to kill her" Torrie said stepping out the room everyone waited

"Stace" Torrie said knocking she then opened the door and screamed

"Tor what's up" Dave asked as they were all looking at Torrie

"She's gone she's not here," Torrie said crying

"Where is she" Lillian said

"I don't know she could be anywhere she's upset she could do anything we have to find her," Christy said

"Right Dave get the car come on we're go looking you guys stay here" Jericho said him and Dave walked out the door

"Ohh please Stace don't do anything stupid" Torrie begged as all the divas hugged each other.

Stacy walked around the river she stopped and looked at the river she looked at her necklace that Randy had given her for Valentine's Day it was heart necklace tears just kept rolling down her face. Stacy held the necklace tightly then someone came behind Stacy but this time she wasn't scared she just glared at this person

Well that's chapter 6 I hope you guys like it sorry if you didn't plz

Review

Thanks

Chapter 7: Stacy talks to this person that ends in tragedy and she goes to the hospital to say goodbye to Randy but something surprises her


	7. Facing your fears

Hi guys here's the 7 chapter of Goodbye or is it thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it I know I'm being really evil not telling you if Randy survives or not well I thought I would leave all of you in suspense sorry plz don't hate me.

Ohh I am absolutely loving Randy and Stacy storyline on raw I love it so much I watched Raw this past week it was brill. I hope next week Stacy and Randy kiss

I can't wait for smackdown John better get his revenge on JBL plzzzz.

Anyways onto the story

Stacy looked at Peter with a face like thunder Peter was smirking at the tall blonde. Stacy felt like crying but she was looking at the man who has destroyed her life she thinks Peter has killed the one person she ever loved.

She wished she told Randy she loved him ages ago but she didn't she hates herself for that

"Well well look who we have here the slag" Peter said looking at Stacy

Stacy felt scared but she stayed strong

"Go to hell Peter" Stacy shot a glare but she was regretted doing it because she knew what Peter was capable of

"What did you say?" Peter said getting angry

"You heard" Stacy replied

"Ohh what's a matter babe" Peter asked smirking at the tall blonde

"What's a matter well do you know how much damage you have caused you have destroyed my life you have killed the one person who I ever loved so I hope your happy" Stacy said as she felt like crying and she started to cry

"Very happy" Peter replied

"You know you're nothing but an evil son of bitch you're a bastard I hate you for what you have done you asshole" Stacy said but she was petrified

Peter was seeing red he was mad that a woman cheeked him back

Stacy began to walk away then suddenly Peter grabbed Stacy by her hair

"Ahh" Stacy screamed as Peter pushed her into the wall as she yelped in pain Peter got close to her again scaring her

"Ohh Stace sweetie no cares about you and the last person who did is well let's just say his dead" Peter said smirking then Peter saw a gold necklace around Stacy's neck and it was the one she got from Randy

Peter looked at it Stacy's eyes followed and said

"No please" Stacy begged

Peter grabbed the chain and ripped it off Stacy's neck and threw it too the ground as Stacy looked and was upset then she became angry

"Well go on then Peter kill me I don't care anymore come on" Stacy shouted at a stunned Peter

Stacy slapped Peter around the face and kneed him and tried to run away but Peter grabbed her

"You bitch" Peter shouted and started to shake her and strangle Stacy near a wall Stacy tried to move but couldn't she was struggling for air she was becoming unconscious Peter was shouting at her

" Stace no cares Randy's dead and I'm proud" Peter smirked as Stacy was crying and nearly lifeless

"Actually someone does care" Dave said

Peter let go of Stacy as Stacy fell down to the floor and turned around and got a fist full of Dave

Dave hit Peter right in the nose Peter went crashing to the floor Peter legged it he didn't want any part of Dave

Dave walked up to the wall where Stacy laid she was wasn't unconscious

"Stace" Dave said quietly

Stacy looked up and saw her good friend the animal she hugged him tight Dave helped her up

Stacy screamed "No! He got away again"

Dave comforted the tall blonde.

"Stace he'll get his soon" Dave assured the diva

"God I hope so Dave" Stacy said

Stacy walked and saw her necklace on the floor it was snapped in two Stacy held it tight.

"That's not the one that Randy gave you is it" Dave asked

"Yeah it is" Stacy said looking at the necklace

"Come on Stace come back to the hotel we don't know if Randy's going to die he's a fighter he'll pull through" Dave said

"Will he I don't think so it's all my fault" Stacy replied

Then Chris Jericho came to the scene Chris saw Stacy and Dave and ran to them

"Ohh Stace thank god you're safe," the rock star said hugging the diva

"Stace they are all worried about you at the hotel come on Stace come back" Chris begged

Stacy slowly nodded at walked with the guys back to the hotel

A few minutes later Stacy and the guys got to the hotel

Meanwhile in the hotel Torrie was walking up and down as Lillian and lita was on the bed talking and Christy was talking to Shelton

Then the door opened they all jumped and it was revealed to be John Cena

"John" Torrie said kissing him

"Hey babe hey guys" John slowly said still worried sick about his best mate as they all waved

"Was there any change on Randy" Torrie asked holding John's hand

"No not really it doesn't look good at all," John said in a quiet voice

"Oh god he's only 24 years old" Lillian said

"Yeah I know I hope the person who did it burns in hell," Torrie said angrily

"Yeah so how's Stace" John asked them all

They all looked at each other John sensed a problem

"Tor what's going on" John asked his girlfriend

"Well Stace she's" Torrie was interrupted when Dave, Chris and Stacy came in

All the divas ran over to Stacy and hugged her tightly

"Stace thank god," Torrie said

"Stace" Shelton said hugging Stacy

Stacy noticed John was here Stacy took a deep breath and spoke up

"John how's Randy"

"Emm not good Stace but he's a fighter," John said trying to lightened Stacy hopes but it didn't work

"I still can't believe this has happened" Dave said hugging Lita who was distraught

"I know" Chris replied

"Guys can I go to the hospital to see Randy and say goodbye" Stacy asked

They all looked at each other

"Stace do you think that's a good idea I mean Randy's family is there" Torrie said

"Tor I have to and Randy's family doesn't mind me," Stacy said

"Tor that is true they were saying that Stacy should come" John told his girlfriend

"Well it's fine with me" Torrie said as they all agreed with Torrie

Stacy went to get her coat and she changed into jeans and a black top with black boots

"Stace do you want one of us to go" Torrie asked

"No I have to do this on my own" Stacy said brushing her hair

"Well John you'll take her won't you babe" Torrie replied

"Of course" John said grabbing his car keys from the table

"Thanks John" Stacy said

"Bye babe" Torrie said hugging her best mate

"See ya in a minute babe" Torrie said to John kissed her

Both John and Stacy waved and left as the rest waved

"I hope Stacy is going to be okay," Torrie said to everyone

"God what happens if Randy does die it will kill her," Dave said as they all agreed

Stacy and John got in the car and drove to the hospital they got there in 15 mins

"Stace good luck" John said opening the door for Stacy

"Thanks John see ya" Stacy said closing the car door

John waved and drove back to the hotel

Stacy looked at the hospital and took one deep breath and walked in the hospital to say goodbye or is she will a miracle happen

Well that's chapter 7 hope you liked it I will tell u one thing peter will get his in the next chapters put it will only be on the news sorry

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter you want to know if Randy wakes up

i just wanted to say sorry about the spelling and grammer but i ran it throgh my spell checker there's nothing wrong with it so sorry i don't know don't worry i'm not angry sorry

Then stay tuned to next time bye

Chapter 8: Stacy sees Randy in hospital and is prepared to say goodbye


	8. Goodbye and a mircale

Hi guys here's the 8 chapter of Goodbye or is it thanks to all the people who have reviewed well this is the moment you have been waiting for will Randy wake or not

Well here goes

Stacy walked down the Hospital corridor she was staying strong she kept walking until she heard her name

"Stacy" Stacy turned around and saw a brunette walking to her she was Becky Orton

"Becky sweetie" Stacy said hugging the brunette

"So how are you" Stacy asked but she knew the answer

"Well my brother not well at all so I'm upset about that" Becky replied nearly crying

"Yeah I know" Stacy said she felt like crying and she couldn't take it any more Tears started to roll

Becky and Stacy sat down and comforted each other

"So what actually happened because no one will tell not John and my mum and Dad won't tell me either they said they want to protect me" Becky said looking at the floor

"Well we were all at a club and when I left I got attacked by this man called Peter and Randy came to my aid and when Randy was helping me Peter came back and stabbed Randy

So you're brother was a hero" Stacy said remembering the worst day of her life

"Wow are you okay" Becky asked

"No not really because it's my fault what happened to your brother" Stacy said

"No it's not anyone could have come to save you" Becky replied Stacy still wouldn't believe it

"So where's your parents" Stacy asked quietly

"Well I think they're with Randy or in the waiting room they were in they're when I left but they probably went to the waiting room" Becky said to diva

"Oh right and I expect they are hysterical," Stacy asked

"Well yeah Dad's trying to stay strong but it's kind of obvious that he's hurting" Becky said getting up to have a drink of water and giving Stacy one as well

Then Nathan came to the scene Becky and Stacy saw them Stacy saw Nathan and hugged him

"So any change," Becky asked her younger brother

"No still the same mum wants to see you" Nathan said to his sister

"Okay come on Stace" Becky said walking with Stacy

A couple of minutes later they saw Bob and Elaine outside a room crying and hugging

"Mum" Becky came running with Stacy and Nathan

"Ohh Becky" Elaine said hugging her only daughter

Stacy just stood there

"What's wrong dad Randy's still alive isn't he" Nathan asked worried

"Yeah but it doesn't look good" Bob said hugging Nathan

Stacy felt really upset said quietly said, " I'm sorry"

Everyone heard it Elaine said, "what are you sorry for"

"Well it's all my fault" Stacy said with her head down

Elaine hugged the tall blonde

"Honey none of this is your fault" Bob replied

"Thanks can I see him?" Stacy asked

"Of course" Elaine said as her and Bob and their children walked to the waiting room

Stacy stepped in the room all she could hear is her heels making a noise Stacy looked at Randy who was just laying there he's chest was going up and down Stacy thought he looked amazing sleeping but she was upset

Stacy sat down and started to talk

"Hey Randy it's me Stacy look I'm so sorry for all this because this is all my fault" Stacy beginning to cry

"Well I was suppose to tell you ages ago that when I first saw you I knew you were the one I wanted to be with" Stacy was holding Randy's hand she was looking down but what she didn't notice is Randy's eyes started to flicker he was hearing everything Stacy was saying

"I'm so sorry if this Randy I love you more than anything I can't stop thinking about you I'm so sorry I haven't told you

I love you please Randy wake up please don't die"

Stacy got up and kissed Randy on the forehead. Stacy was still crying.

Stacy sat back down and put her head down on the bed.

Randy opened his eyes and smiled at Stacy

"I love you too," Randy said

Stacy heard this and looked up and a miracle has happened Randy has awoken

Stacy looked at the legend killer and was crying happy tears

"Randy you're awake" Stacy said couldn't believe it

Stacy leaned forward as Randy and her kissed passionately

"Stace I heard everything you just said" Randy replied

"And I feel exactly the same way" Randy said holding Stacy's hand as they hugged and kissed

Then Becky and her family came and saw Randy awake and Stacy and him hugging

Becky ran in

"Randy" Becky said happily

"Hi sis" Randy said sitting up and hugging his sister

"Ohh darling" Elaine said hugging his son as Randy returned it and still holding Stacy's hand

"Bro you gave us a right scare" Nathan said to his oldest brother

"Yeah I know it wasn't pretty" Randy said

"Sorry how are you feeling son" Bob asked as he hugged his son

"Not bad still hurting but not bad" Randy nodded as Stacy smiled

"Well Randy's back" Becky said as they all laughed

"Oh god John and the others I better go and call them," Becky said walking out

Becky got out of the hospital and called John

Meanwhile in the hotel Dave and lita, Chris and Lillian, Chris and Christy and Shelton were getting ready to go to their own hotel room while John and Torrie were hugging on the bed they were all getting tired

Then John's phone rang John got up as everyone turned to look at John

"Hello" John said tired and quiet

"John its Becky" Becky screamed

"Becky what's up" John asked as everyone heard

"A miracle has happened" Becky said happily

"What's happened" John asked

"RANDY'S AWAKE" Becky screamed

"HE'S WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS" John said happily

"So come on Randy wants to see all of you," Becky said

"Okay see you in a minute" John said

"Bye" they both hung up

John grabbed his coat, as everyone was confused

"John" Torrie asked

"John" they all said

"Ohh yeah Randy's awake," John said putting his coat on

"HE'S WHAT," they shouted

"I can't believe this" Torrie said happily as they all hugged and kissed their boyfriends and girlfriends they were all jumping for joy

"Yeah come on we're going to the hospital," John said

"Okay" Torrie said

They all grabbed their coats and got in their cars and went to the hospital to see their friend their so happy Randy's awake

"I bet Stacy's happy" Torrie said as John was driving

"Yeah" John said as Lita and Dave were in the back and the other lot got in a different car

Well that's chapter 8 so there you go Randy survived hope you guys liked it

Sorry if you didn't

Plz review

Thanks

Chapter 9: the superstars see Randy at the hospital awake


	9. Family

Hi I'm back with the 9 chapter of Goodbye or is it hope you like it

The superstars scanned the hospital they ran to Randy's room and were happy to see what they saw Randy awake and holding Stacy's hand and his family in there too

"Randy" Torrie ran in and hugged the legend killer as everyone smiled

"Hey Tor good to see you too" Randy said hugging Torrie back then Torrie hugged Stacy

"I told you didn't I" Torrie whispered to Stacy

"Yeah" Stacy laughed

Then Randy hugged Lillian, Christy and lita who were so happy Randy was okay

"Thanks girls good to see you too" Randy laughed as everyone else laughed

Then all the superstars said hi to Randy's family John hugged Becky

"See he's okay" John said to Becky

"Yeah I know" Becky said hugging the doctor of thugnomics

"So mate you gave a right scare" John replied to his best mate

"Yeah we thought you were a goner," Dave said with his arm around Lita

"We thought you wasn't going to survive" Chris said as Christy sat on his lap

"Thanks guys" Randy replied sitting up

All afternoon the superstars talked and talked and had a right laugh

"Wow Tor it's getting late we better get going" John said to his girlfriend who was very tired

"Yeah okay well see ya Randy see ya everyone" Torrie said rubbing her eyes as everyone waved when Torrie and John walked out

"Yeah we all better get going" Bob said, as Becky was asleep in his arms

"Okay see ya dad," Randy said, as Stacy was half asleep

"Bye darling" Elaine said kissing her son as Randy kissed her back then she kissed Stacy

"See ya bro" Nathan said hugging his brother and Stacy

"Bye" Randy and Stacy said

"Bye Randy" Becky replied rubbing her eyes

Randy kissed his sister as all the superstars waved as they left

Then the others left which left Randy and Stacy alone

"I really love you know that" Stacy said holding Randy's hand

"Yeah I know I really love you too" Randy said falling asleep Stacy kissed him and fell asleep herself knowing everything is going to be alright

A 6 months later Stacy was at hers and Randy's home with Torrie who got married to John two weeks ago they only just came back from their honeymoon

Christy, Lita and Lillian were they're having a laugh and they were watching friends in the living room with wine

While the guys were out

"Tor how was the honeymoon," Stacy asked

"It was amazing" Torrie said as they all listened

"So is everything okay with you and Randy" Christy asked

"Terrific" Stacy laughed her life was prefect

"So lita what about you and Dave how are you two" Christy asked

"Fine it's great" Lita replied

"Christy what about you and Chris Jericho" Lillian asked how was pregnant with Chris Benoit baby

"Great" Christy said with a smile

"The main news is Lillian and Chris are having a baby," Stacy said smiling as they all screamed happily

"So Lillian how many months are you," Torrie asked

"Emm about 4 months" Lillian said excitedly can't wait to be a mum

The girls were having a blast then the news came on saying Peter Smith has been arrested for robbery.

Stacy recognised the bloke and knew it was the man who nearly killed Randy Stacy looked at the screen and ran upstairs

"Stace" Torrie shouted running up the stairs Lita and Christy followed Lillian stayed

Downstairs looking really worried then the guys came through the door

"Babe" Chris said and hugged Lillian who was upset

"What's wrong Lillian where's Torrie and the girls" John asked referring to his wife

"Their upstairs Stacy upset about something" Lillian replied

Randy ran upstairs to see his love

"Stace what's wrong" Torrie asked

Then Randy came

"What's wrong with her" Randy asked

"We don't know we saw this thing on the telly" Lita said

"Then she just ran" Christy said

"Okay girls I'll handle this go downstairs" Randy told the divas they did that they waited downstairs

"Stace babe what's wrong" Randy asked knocking the door

Stacy opened it and hugged Randy tightly as Randy held her tightly

"Babe what's wrong" Randy asked again

"I saw Peter he was on the telly he's been arrested the one who nearly killed you" Stacy said crying Randy held her

"Stace sweetie it's okay" Randy said kissing her and hugging

Randy and Stacy came downstairs was still upset but was a bit happy

"Randy we're going have to get going" John said getting Torrie her coat

"Stace what was wrong" Christy asked putting her coat as everyone listened

"You know that bloke who was on the telly he was the one who stabbed Randy" Stacy said

"Oh my god" Lita said as the divas hugged Stacy

The friends all said their goodbyes and left leaving Randy and Stacy alone

It was 1 in the morning Randy and Stacy were getting ready to go to sleep Randy closed his eyes, as Stacy was asleep

She was dreaming the worst day of her life when Randy got stabbed

She woke up and screamed which woke up Randy

"Babe what is it" Randy asked fully awake

"I keep seeing him he nearly destroyed my life he nearly killed you" Stacy said crying

Randy hugged her she cried into his chest

"Stace look I'm here see me alive it's okay" Randy replied

"Yeah I know but" Stacy tried to say but Randy cut her off and said

"Hon. he's in prison he can't harm us anymore" Randy replied

"I hope he rots in hell" Stacy said Randy kissed her

"Love you" Randy said

"Love you too" Stacy replied with a kiss

As they went back to sleep Randy watched Stacy fall asleep and fell asleep him.

Well that's it story finished hope you have enjoyed reading it as much I have enjoyed writing it

Plz review

Thanks

If you want to find out what happened to the couples well

Randy proposed to Stacy on Birthday and got married 1 month later three years later they had baby girl called Bethany Louise Orton

Torrie and John was blessed with a twins one boy one girl they were called Kelly Ann Cena and John Cena jr

Lillian and Chris Benoit got married 1 year after they had a baby boy that was called Daniel Benoit

Lita and Dave got married

Christy and Chris Jericho got engaged on Christmas day and got married on Valentines Day

The couples stayed friends forever and had a lovely life

So that's it tell me what you think


End file.
